“He’s come back”
by sexxicosmologist
Summary: “That was your brother boys. That’s my son Artemis.” She relished her next sentence. “He’s come back.” This is my first OneShot my second fanfic it’s right after The Lost Colony Artemis Fowl #5, like a few hours later.


Ok hi! Kitty here… This is my first OneShot (my second fanfic) it's right after _The Lost Colony _Artemis Fowl #5, like a few hours later. I'd LOVE reviews, and yes, my spelling and grammar SUCK so please don't burn me, just tell me what I messed up and I'll Fix it. Anyways love you bye!

-Kitty XD

_**Time**_Artemis mused, resting his head back in the seat and turning it so he could see the Irish landscape rush past the window of Butler's car. The greenery was so beautiful, no different from when he'd last laid eyes upon it three years ago. _**It's a curse.**_

Slowly Artemis' eyes began to close and he slumped against the seat belt slightly. He'd had a long day, or three years depending on how you looked at it. Time really was a fickle thing, it certainly wasn't meant to be trifled with. He was covered from head to toe in ash, dirt, sweat, and what looked suspiciously like dried blood on the side of his face but for once in his life he hadn't thought about the filth. Nodding off into that space where you're not quite awake, yet you're not quite asleep, Artemis thought about how his parents would react. He let his subconscious wonder rather than deliberating over it, after all, he'd be home soon.

Butler looked over into the back seat were Artemis was and saw him slump forward slightly. He looked the same, dirtier perhaps, but he hadn't gotten any older. His parents were in for a surprise. He sighed; _he_ had been surprised. Yet, Artemis had promised him, promised him he'd come back.

_**And so he did**_, Butler thought.

Slowly the gates to Fowl Manor began to loom before them. Had Artemis been awake he probably would had concentrated on every detail, not wanting to miss any changes that might had occurred while he was away. The driveway was long but Butler new Artemis' parents would be at the end of it. They would be waiting to great there son. The one they hadn't seen in three years. Butler wondered what Artemis would think of his brothers, or more worriedly, what would his brothers think of him? They were extraordinarily intelligent, not in comparison to their older brother of course, but one had to admit they were quite cunning for two year olds.

Butler was wrong; both Artemis' parents were not at the end of the drive. Just Artemis Seiner was waiting. He stood there, an exceptionally odd look on his face. At least the expression seemed odd to Butler who had never had much contact with his employer on an emotional level. Was it fear?

Artemis Seiner walked up to the car as it pulled up and smiled to Butler as he stepped out. He tried to smile that is, it turned up on his face as an unsure grimace. His eyes made a nerves flicker toward the backseat were he knew his son was sitting.

"Is he –?" Artemis began.

"He fell asleep in the car, should I wake him?" Despite Artemis Seiner's conflicted emotions, Domovoi Butler had a genuine smile pulling at his lips.

"No, I –" Mr. Fowl searched for his tong a moment then smiled ruefully, seeming his old self again. "I'll do it Butler. It's about time I met my son, don't you think?"

Artemis awoke to a light nudging on his shoulders. He looked up, opening his eyes, or rather _his_ eye and _holly's_ eye. They met his father's gaze and widened as his mind caught up to his body and realized who he was staring at.

"F– Father?" Artemis stuttered, startled, sitting up strait in his seat. He quickly undid his seat belt and let his father help him out of the vehicle. There was a moment of silence where Artemis Senior had his son by the arm as they looked over the grounds of Fowl Manor, averting each other's gaze.

Artemis soon found himself swaying slightly, held up by his father's tight grasp. His father noticed too and ended the silence by saying,

"Well Arty, let's go and get you cleaned up." He smiled at his son who looked back up at him with a somber expression, or was that guilt on his face? It was hard to tell through the blood and dirt.

Artemis nodded tiredly. As they walked into the house a pang shot through Artemis' stomach. His Father seemed to be taking this comely enough, but his Mother? His brothers? He hadn't met them. Would they know who he was? Would they accept him? Artemis sighed, looking down. It was most unusual behavior. Then again, since when had Artemis Fowl The Second ever worried about what _other_ people thought of him, least of all, two toddlers of whom he had never met.

_**Since it became important.**_He answered himself.

They were at his Mothers bedroom door. Artemis swallowed; there was a lump in the back of his throat. He watched helplessly as his father knocked at the door. It opened. There stood Angeline Fowl, her eyes glistened with tears. She had been watching from the bedroom window. Artemis noticed two faces peeking from behind her legs.

"Mother –" Suddenly Artemis was swept up in a tight hug and he couldn't stop a stream of tears from escaping his eyes.

"Oh Arty! Where have you been?" She held her son out at arms length and looked him over. "All this time." She whispered.

"I was," He hesitated then smiled, "with friends. Good friends." With the last words he met Butlers gaze. "Really good friends.

Then he was being whisked away to his room and handed a towel. He was alone. His room hadn't changed, someone had tidied the papers and there was a bit of dust but… Tears continued to trickle down his face.

"Mom?" Beckett asked, tugging at the hem of his mother's skirt.

"Yes Beckett Dear?" Angeline replied.

"Who was that?" Myles was wide eyes as he finished his twin's question.

Angeline bent down and gathered Myles and Beckett at arm's reach. Her eyes filled with tears once more as she realized for the first time with sudden clarity that her sons didn't know who their brother was.

"Is Mummy sad?" Beckett began.

"Why is Mummy sad?" Myles asked his mother.

"No, no." Angeline said wiping her face. "I'm happy." She smiled at the twins confused looks.

"That was your brother boys. That's my son Artemis." She relished her next sentence. "He's come back."

Also, tell me if you want me to write Arty/Twins meeting for the first time…


End file.
